vacation 2
by don2014
Summary: Harold Alexander has to watch the 3 kids again this time he has to face some collage thugs who plan to take over the world


Vacation 

"Keep quiet and stay undercover" said Tony Goodmen to the others it has been 18 years since the First World War ended and 17 years since ww2 ended (and so on from ww3-ww8) many things have happened there misson is to find out what Xavir's next plan is Tony of course would lead them because he couldn't trust anyone else but himself and Penny maybe Molly. Harold who always does what he wants never listening to leaders went off to attack Xavir's army anyway luckily Tony stopped him just in time. After finding out that Xavir's team wants to free him Tony calls their army to capture Xavir's army 1 week later Tony and the gang are going on off to accept awards (all except Harold) "Harold you're going to watch the kids" Tony said "now rember John has speech problems help him out" Jack said grabbing his suit case "see if you can get Toby's invisible friend (Tom) out of his head" Molly said taking her suit case "and Sarah has achievement problems" said Penny grabbing her suit case and purse " a what now?" Harold asked "it's a real-world experience. Proven behavioral based techniques to build competence and confidence" Tony said grabbing the car keys "that was a mouthful" Penny said waiting at the door "but hey wait-"Harold said but they were already gone. "Now what?" Toby asked "now I don't know" Harold said sitting down "can we go to the park?" Toby asked "ok!" Harold yelled "its ok Tom" Toby said Harold opened the garage to reveal a blue Camaro "looks like Tony took the Lamborghini

"y-you have a Lamborghini?" John asked "no Tony has a Lamborghini" said Harold "you have a Camaro?" Sarah asked "no that's Tony's as well" Harold said "what do you have?" Toby asked "this" Harold said opening a third door to reveal a Ferrari "why don't you take that?" Toby asked "because A) it's for racing and B) it's for getaways" Harold said "ohK" Toby said they got in the Camaro and Harold drove them to a water park " I-I don't think that's what T-Toby meant by park" said John "hey it's a park come on you're not going to chicken out are you?" Harold said "when it comes to him it's always chicken out time" Toby said" besides I came here all the time when I was around your age" Harold said "r-really?" John asked "yes really "but we don't have bathing suits" Toby said sinking into his chair "yes I did" Harold said handing back the bathing suits "oh John your dad says you need some help with that stuttering problem so everyone's going to stay in here until you stop ok" Harold said "I-I" said John "alright first of all why are you stuttering? Are you scared of something?" Harold asked "he's afraid of everything" Toby said annoyed "ok just calm yourself down breath in and out now calmly and slowly say something" Harold said "well ok but I really don't think that's going to work but something" John said "yes!" Harold said "I did it!" John said "thank God" Toby said they all got out and went to the changing rooms the children got changed while Harold texted Tony here's the conversation:

 _Harold: sup Tony?_

 _Tony: not much on our way to California_

 _Harold: sweet any awards for me?_

 _Tony: yeah everyone gets an award_

 _Harold: sweat_

 _Tony: how are the kids?_

 _Harold: there great John speech problem has been fixed_

 _Tony: k I'll tell Jack_

 _Harold: no I want to tell him I fixed it_

 _Tony: k and what about yours?_

 _Harold: Toby? He's forgotten about Tom_

 _Tony: great! And Sarah_

 _Harold: I have no idea how to fix that but she's doing well she hasn't acted up yet_

 _Tony: she ok? She talking?_

 _Harold: she's fine she talks here and there_

 _Tony: that's good_

 _Harold: well I'm going to "leave you" my fingers are getting tired_

 _Tony: same_

 _Harold: bye_

 _Toney: bye and tell Sarah I love her_

 _Harold: k see ya_

 _Tony: see ya_

At that moment the kids came out and over to Harold "let's go" said Harold they walked over to the half full pool "jump in" Harold said "what about you?" john asked "I haven't swam in ages" said Harold sitting down on a chair " can we go down the water slide?" Sarah asked "there she goes with that achievement thing" Toby muttered to Harold "fine" Harold said leading the kids to the water slide they climbed to the top and waited Harold led them to a corner right behind the slide the line was pretty short now "alright if you get hurt its on my head" Harold said "so don't get hurt" "got it" the three said John went first he screamed but stopped at the bottom Toby went down and splashed almost running into John "alright little girl" the guard said "excuse me" said Sarah kicking the guard in the balls making him fall into the slide "ok then" Harold aid backing away the guard came back on top "arrest her!" the guard yelled "excuse me" said Harold kicking the guard in the balls again making the guard fall off the ladder the guard climbed back up and jumped grabbing a zip line Harold pushed the guard which sent the guard crashing into a building then a tree "ouch" Sarah said Harold called 911 an ambulance arrived and took the guard (Randy) away they all had hot dogs for lunch and were heading back to the pool Toby and John got in and started playing tag Sarah however hesitated "aren't you going to join them?" Harold asked "no" Sarah "then what's up?" Harold asked "I need to go" Sarah said in a quiet voice "well come on" said Harold Sarah went in 30 seconds later she came out " hey babe" a teen said "who's that?" Harold asked Sarah shrugged as they ran toward the pool "I'm Randall Randy nephew" said Randall "well if he's anything like his uncle I would send him to the police station" Harold said Sarah grabbed 2 towels from a box "Toby! John! Let's go" Harold yelled Toby and John got out and got dried and the kids changed Randall was catching up "hey asshole!" Randall yelled the kids ran out and followed Harold they got in the car but it wouldn't start "come on!" Harold yelled slamming his fist on the wheel he took the keys out and they all ran out of the car Sarah informed them on what was going on Randal wasn't far behind they jumped on the zip ling which led them to the room with 1000 doors Randall wasn't far behind they ran into a door and they ran through every door to the end then jumped on a train they jumped off and went to a garage Harold took a pair of jumper cables and they ran back to the car " hey there you are" Randall said running up to them they ran into the car Randall tripped over a rock and held his leg in pain Harold high jacked the car next to them and connected the booster cables to each car "hurry Harold" Sarah said "I'm hurrying genius" Harold said getting in the car and starting the engine this time it worked Harold took the booster cables and threw them away then got in the car and drove off Randall got in his own car and followed them "dad!" Toby yelled "what?" Harold asked "Randall's following us" Toby replied "how'd you like to see your uncle kid" Harold said and drove off the road Randall in hot pursuit "kids never do this!" Harold yelled driving off a ramp they flew through the air almost crashing and they drove back onto the road Randall copied but crashed into a group of trees causing the car to flip over Harold and the kids returned home and had pizza for dinner they went outside to wait for the others to come back from California when Randy showed up in a body cast "hey no bones" Harold joked "hi I hate you" Randy said "why because you crashed?" Harold asked "that's one and two you sent my nephew Randall crashing as well he's in a body cast as well but still recovering" Randy said just then the others showed up and they all went inside "good night Toby" Harold said putting Toby to bed "good night John "Harold said while John climbed in bed "good night Sarah" Harold said putting Sarah in bed and kissing her on the forehead ( the children shared the same room) "good night" they all said "how were they?" Tony asked as Harold closed the door "oh they were peachy" Harold said

 ** _The end._**


End file.
